Supernatural: Off TheWall
by Anne Cay
Summary: A chance encounter leads the Winchester boys to tackle an unknown spector, which in turn uncovers a startling family secret.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural-Off The Wall

Inside the Off The Wall bookstore, the clerk behind the counter handed change to her customer as she said, "Thank you."

A few aisles over Sam was scanning the row of books in front of him. He picked up a hardcover book that bore a skeleton head on the spine and the title of 'Danger'. He lifted the all black cover to peek inside.

"Can I help you find something?" a voice said beside him.

Startled, Sam snapped the book shut. Placing it back on the shelf he said, "I was just browsing."

The clerk, who Sam noted was about his age, nodded and said, "If you like the look of that book, you might be interested in this one too." She pulled another hardcover book off the shelf and handed it to Sam. He looked it over and glancing questioningly at the clerk he read the title, "Skeletons In The Closet?"

"It has everything in it," she said.

"Everything?" Sam said.

"The answer to lots of secrets," she said.

"You've read it?" Sam said.

"No," she admitted, "That's just what is says on the back cover."

Sam flipped the book over and nodded as he read the description. Glancing at the front counter, the clerk said, "Oh excuse me, I have a customer at the front."

Sam scanned the inside of some of the pages, until he was distracted by the sound of the clerk's annoyed voice, "I want you to leave."

Sam stepped to the edge of the aisle to observe a man, flirting with the cashier. The man took a hold of the clerk's hand, that she tried to pull away, but his grip was too firm. "Let go of me!" she said.

"Excuse me sir?" Sam said, walking over, "I believe the lady asked you to leave."

Letting go of her hand, he looked at Sam and said, "This is none of your business."

He was about to turn his attention back to the clerk, when Sam stepped closer to him. "It is my business," Sam said, "I'm store security and I'm giving you the opportunity to get out of here."

The clerk looked from Sam, to the other man. The other man was lingering, so Sam said, "Now."

Leaning into the clerk, the man said, "You don't know what you're missing." He smiled at her and then proceeded to leave the store.

"Thanks," the clerk said.

"No problem," Sam said, "Are you alright?'

"Yes, I'm fine," the clerk said. Noticing the book on the counter in front of Sam, she smiled and said, "So you decided to go with that one?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "You're right, it looks interesting. In fact you've got a lot of great stuff here, I could browse for hours."

"That's the specialty here," she said, "Rare books."

"I can see that," Sam said, "Also, I'm here to pick up an order."

"Sure, what's your name?" she said.

"It's for Bobby Singer," Sam said.

"You're not Bobby," she said, "I've seen him in here before."

"No, I'm a friend," Sam said.

The clerk located the order and putting it on the counter she said, "Mysteries of the 1800's."

"That ought to do it," Sam said.

"He buys a lot of books like this," the clerk said, "Really dark and unexplained topics."

"It's a hobby," Sam said.

"That's some way to spend you're spare time," she said.

"I guess so," Sam said.

"This is order is already covered," the clerk said. Gesturing to Sam's book she said, "How do you want to pay for that?"

"You can put this on Bobby's account," Sam said.

"Bobby, doesn't have and account here, Sam," she said, "He always pays cash."

"He does?" Sam said. The clerk nodded.

"Maybe you could…" Sam started, "Never mind, maybe I'll get it another time."

"Feel free to comeback anytime," the clerk said.

"Thanks," Sam said, as he took the ordered book. He began to walk away but turned back to the clerk and said, "Did you call me Sam?"

The clerk paused and said, "Yes."

Walking back towards her, Sam said, "How did you know my name?"

"You must have told me," she said.

"No, I didn't," Sam said, "How did you know?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," she said, "You must have said something."

"Yeah," Sam said, "Must have. Thanks again." The clerk watched Sam leave the store.

Frowning to herself she said, "Sam." She shook her head and focused back on her work.

* * *

><p>"We were about to send out a search party," Dean said, as Sam returned to Bobby's place.<p>

"I got distracted," Sam said.

"And her name was…" Dean said.

"I was looking around the book store," Sam said. Handing the book to Bobby he said, "Here you go."

"Hey, thanks again for picking this up," Bobby said, as he took it from him.

"Not a problem," Sam said.

"So, do you think that book will be able to answer our questions?" Dean said.

"I guess we'll find out," Bobby said. Looking at Sam, he said, "Did Shayla say when the other book would be in?"  
>"Who?" Sam said, "Oh, you mean the clerk? She didn't mention another order."<p>

"I'll check in with her later," Bobby said, "And by the way Shayla's not the clerk, she owns the store."

"She has a really great collection in there," Sam said.

"That place is the best resource I've ever found for what we do," Bobby said.

"I wonder where she finds all that stuff," Sam said.

"Rare books can be a hunter's best friend," Bobby said.

"I don't know about you guys," Dean said, "But I'm starting to get a little cabin fever. I'm thinking some good food ought to cure that."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Bobby said.

"I'm hungry," Dean said, defensively, "What do you say, Sam?" Sam was not paying attention to his brother. "Sam?"  
>Sam looked at Dean, "What?"<p>

"Where did you go just now?" Dean said.

"I was just thinking," Sam said, "Something weird happened when I was at the store."

"Like what?" Dean said.

"The girl who worked there…" Sam started.

"Shayla," Bobby said.

"Right," Sam said, "She called me Sam."

"That is weird," Dean joked, "Calling you by your first name like that."

"The thing is, I didn't tell her my name," Sam said, "So how did she know?"

"You must have told her without realizing it," Bobby said.

"That's what she said," Sam said, "But I'm positive I didn't tell her."

"Sounds like you had quite the conversation with her," Dean said, "Is she pretty?"

"I wasn't hitting on her, Dean," Sam said.

"Why not?" Dean said.

"She's just a nice girl, okay?" Sam said.

"Yeah, okay," Dean smirked.

* * *

><p>Shayla turned the key in the lock, and displayed her closed sign on the door. She walked back to the cash register and began to record the day's business, as she sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "I've got to get someone to fix that furnace," she reminded herself. Sher reached over and pressed a button on a desk fan, which immediately began to whirr and churn air towards her. "That's better," she said.<p>

She was in the process of counting the money, when she noticed she could no longer hear the low roar of the fan and the flow of air had stopped. Shayla stepped towards the fan and pressed a few more buttons, but it remained still and silent. "Great," she sighed. She was about to turn back to her work when she was distracted by the sound of a squeak coming from one of the aisles of the store. She listened for a minute, but not hearing anything else she went back to work. Then the squeak was heard again, followed by another sound, footsteps.

"Hello?" she called out, "Is anyone there?" The footsteps stopped. Walking towards the book aisles she cautiously looked around. The sudden sound of books falling behind her, made her turn sharply. A few books lay on the floor, but no one was to be seen. Shayla walked towards them and bent to pick them up. As she stood up she looked down the aisle and the store was silent. Sighing, she said to herself, "You're getting paranoid."

As she replaced the books on the shelf, she heard a noise that made her stop. It sounded like someone dragging something behind them. She approached the sound and then realized the sound was not something being pulled along, but something breathing. Fear was creeping over her as she slowly walked towards the sound. Looking down the aisle, her eyes widened as she saw a figure in black standing before her. She could make out the features of arms and legs and glowing eyes that stared back at her. The figure's heavy breathing continued as it approached her , reaching with clawed fingers. Shayla backed up a few steps, before she screamed.

* * *

><p>"What did I tell you," Dean said, as he took a bite of his hamburger, "This always makes me feel better."<p>

Sitting next to Bobby, across from Dean, Sam said, "You need to get out more."

"We are out," Dean said.

Sam sighed and shook his head.

As he enjoyed his own burger, Bobby said, "Sam, aren't you going to eat something?"

"I have this," Sam said, gesturing to the health shake in front of him.

"That's all?" Bobby said.

"It's all that's healthy here," Sam said.

"What's the fun in that?" Dean said, "Live a little."

"That's what I'm trying to do," Sam said, raising his shake to Dean.

The sound of a phone ringing made them all check to see whose it was. "It's me," Bobby said, answering the call. "Hello?" There was no response on the other end, so he repeated, "Hello?"

"Hi," a female voice said, on the other end, "Excuse me, this might sound a little strange, but I was given your number to call, if I ever had an emergency and I think I'm having one now."

"Shayla?" Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at Bobby as the voice one the other end paused. "Bobby?" Shayla said.

"Yeah, how did you get my number?" Bobby said.

"Listen, there is something really strange going on here at the store," Shayla said.

"Okay, like what?" Bobby said.

"There's noises and books falling over by themselves," Shayla said.

"That sounds a little odd, but…" Bobby started.

"You know, maybe I shouldn't have called," Shayla said, "I didn't know it was you and I don't want to bother you."

"You did the right thing," Bobby said, "You sound frightened."

"You would be too, if you saw what I did," Shayla said.

"What did you see?" Bobby said.

"I don't know what it was," Shayla said, "It was breathing heavy, staring at me and it came after me."

"Are you at the store now?" Bobby said.

"Yes," Shayla said.

"Is it still there?" Bobby said.

"I'm not sure," Shayla said.

"Listen, I'm going to come by and check it out," Bobby said.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that," Shayla said.

"I'm on my way," Bobby said, and he ended the call.

"What's going on?" Sam said.

"Something's happening at the book store," Bobby said.

"Is Shayla okay?" Sam said.

"She's scared of something," Bobby said, "Let's go see what we can find."


	2. Chapter 2

Shayla wandered around the front of the store, wringing her hands as her eyes kept darting around, hoping she would not catch a glimpse of the figure again. The sound of knocking at the front door, made her heart leap. Relieved to see Bobby's familiar face on the other side, she unlocked the door.

"Hi," she said, "I feel bad that you came all the way back here."

"I know you and I would both feel better if we check it out," Bobby said. Shayla saw Sam and not really noticing Dean was there, she said, "Sam, you came too."

"Thought maybe I could help," Sam said, as they stepped inside, "Are you okay, you look really shaken up."

"Oh, you know," Shayla said, "Just you're typical monster in the book store."

"Monster?" Sam said.

"I don't know what else to call it," Shayla said, "It wasn't a person, it was a thing."

"What did the thing look like?" Dean said, startling Shayla, who jumped and backed into Sam.

"It's okay," Sam said, "This is my brother Dean."

"Hi," Dean said.

"Hi," Shayla said, "Sorry about that. Weird day."

"I can relate," Dean said, "So, what did it look like."

"You're all going to think I'm crazy," Shayla said.

"Just tell us what happened," Sam said.

"I was closing up for the day," Shayla started, "I heard a squeaky noise in the aisles and what I could have sworn were footsteps. I called out thinking a customer was still here but nobody answered. Then books started falling off shelves and when I went to pick them up, that's when I heard it."

"What?" Bobby said.

"Heavy breathing," Shayla said, "It was really loud and when I found out where it was coming from, I saw this figure. A dark, heavy breathing, tall figure. It had arms and legs, but it wasn't a person."

"Did it make any other noise or maybe even say something?" Dean said.

"No, but it had these glowing eyes," Shayla said, "Staring at me. Then it started to come after me. It reached out for me and it had…claws."

"What did you do?" Sam said.

"As strange as it sounds, I threw a book at it and it disappeared," Shayla said, "I haven't seen or heard anything since then."

"Is it okay if we take a look around?" Dean said.

"Please do," Shayla said.

Sam, Dean and Bobby split up to search. Shayla strolled to the far aisle and looked along it. Spying a book on the floor she walked over and bent to pick it up. As she placed it back on the shelf, she caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes drifted to see another figure standing next to her. This time it had the features of a man, but it had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She screamed and ran, running right into Dean. "Whoa," he said, "What is it?"

"Shayla?" Sam said, as he and Bobby reached her.

"Over there," she pointed, "It's another one!"

The man walked around the corner, and she said, "There it is!" She scrambled to Sam and said, "It came out of nowhere!"

"Hey Shayla, it's okay," Sam said, recognizing Castiel, "That's a friend of ours."

Pausing, Shayla said, "You know him? He's with you?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Cas, what are you doing sneaking around back there, scaring people?" Dean said.

"It wasn't my intention to frighten anyone," Cas said, "I'm sorry."

Noticing Shayla was cautiously eyeing Cas, Dean said, "Cas this is Shayla. Shayla this is Cas."

"Hello," Castiel said.

"Hi," Shayla said.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" Dean said.

"I came because of Sam," Castiel said. Looking at Sam, he continued, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sam said, looking questioningly at Castiel, "Thanks for asking."

"Any reason he shouldn't be?" Bobby said.

"I don't understand, I was sure…" Castiel trailed off, looking around.

"Sure of what?" Dean said.

"I sensed that Sam was in danger," Castiel said.

"From what?" Sam half laughed

"I'm not exactly sure," Castiel said. He paused before he continued, "Something happened here."

"Yeah, Shayla saw something and we're trying to figure out what it was," Dean said.

"She looks upset," Castiel said.

"Monsters tend to frighten and upset people," Dean said.

"Of course," Castiel said.

"Wait," Shayla said, to Castiel, "How did you…I never saw you come in or walk past me…" She put her hands to her forehead and said, "Oh, I'm really losing it."

"No, no," Sam said, "You're not losing it. We believe you that something happened here."

"That's just it," Shayla said, "Why would you? You don't seem surprised or think this is anything out of the ordinary. Who are you people anyway?"

"We're people who can help you solve your…whatever it is," Dean said.

"There's nothing here now," Bobby said.

"Then what do you think it was?" Dean said.

"Ghost maybe?" Sam said.

"Oh, that makes me feel better," Shayla said.

"There was something here," Castiel said, "I can feel the energy."

"Are you one of these paranormal experts too?" Shayla said.

"No," Castiel said, "I'm an angel of the lord."

"Excuse me?" Shayla said.

"He's very religious," Dean said.

"I see," Shayla slowly said.

"Let me ask you something," Bobby said, "How did you know to call me?"

"I didn't know it was you, I was calling," Shayla said, "I had your number given to me for a dire emergency. I figured this was one."

"Who gave it to you?" Dean said.

Shayla paused before she said, "My father."

"Who's your father?" Bobby said.

"His name is John," Shayla said, "John Winchester."

"What?" Sam and Dean said, together.

"Did you say John Winchester?" Dean said.

"Yes," Shayla said. Looking at Bobby, she said, "You know who that is, right?"  
>"Yeah," Bobby said, "I know who that is. How do you?"<p>

"I told you, he's my father," Shayla said. Noticing the surprise on their faces, she said, "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," Dean said, as he paced the store, "You work here and …"<p>

"I own the store," Shayla said.

"Fine, you own it," Dean said, "And you supposedly hear or see a strange figure, you conveniently have Bobby's phone number and the best part of your story is the fact that you say you are John Winchester's daughter."

"Dean…" Sam said.

"Who are you?" Dean said, "Really, who are you?"  
>"You know, I think I want you to leave my store," Shayla said.<p>

"Shayla.." Sam started.

"No, I want you to take your brother, your friend and your angel and leave," Shayla said.

"Look, I'm sorry," Sam said, "There are a lot of circumstances that you aren't aware of. What my brother is rudely trying to do is get to the truth."

"You think I'm making all of this up?" Shayla said, "Why would I do that?"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you," Sam said.

"It's one thing to coerce us over here," Dean said, "But to bring John Winchester's name into this, is where I draw the line."

"Sam's right," Castiel said, "That is rude, Dean." Dean gave him an exasperated look.

"You're all making me uncomfortable," Shayla said, "I tell you about a dark figure or ghost, whatever it was and none of you are the least bit phased by it, but when I mention my father's name, you freak out. Would you like to tell me why?"

"It's just that…" Sam started, glancing at Dean whose eyes were telling him not to say anything,"…we know John Winchester." Dean closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You do?" Shayla said, "Do you know where he is?"

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"I haven't seen or heard from him in over five years," Shayla said. Looking at Bobby she said, "And you've known where he is all this time?"

"It's not quite that simple," Bobby said.

"Maybe it's not the same John," Dean said.

"She said, he gave her Bobby's phone number," Sam said, "I think it's the same one."

"Are you going to answer my question," Shayla said, "Where is he?"

"Actually," Sam said, "I'm sorry, but he's dead."  
>"Sam!" Dean said.<p>

"What?" Sam said, "It's the truth."

Sighing, Shayla said, "That would explain it. I figured maybe something had happened to him. What did happen?"

"Heart attack," Sam said. Shayla nodded.

"Don't tell me you are falling for this," Dean said.

"It sounds legit," Bobby said.

"It sounds convenient," Dean said, "We don't know who she is or what she is, or what she's up to."

"There are kinder ways to find out," Castiel said.

"I agree," Bobby said, "Why don't we all go back to my place and talk about this."

"I am not going anywhere with him," Shayla said, gesturing to Dean.

"Best news I've heard," Dean said.

"Get out of my store," Shayla said.

"Even better news," Dean said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I'm staying," Sam said.

"She wants us to leave," Dean said, "Let's go."

"They can stay," Shayla said, "It's just you I want gone."

"I can't believe you are even listening to this," Dean said.

"You have some real trust issues," Shayla said, "What is your problem anyway?"

"Your story is my problem," Dean said.

"It's not a story!" Shayla said, "Why am even explaining myself to you?"

"If you two would just calm down…" Sam said.

"You can't explain, that's what fabrication does," Dean said.

"Who do you think you are?" Shayla said.

"John Winchester's son," Dean said.

Shayla paused. "What did you say?"

"That's right," Dean said, "Both me and Sam."

She looked at Sam for answers. "It's the truth," Sam said.

"Except he never had a daughter," Dean said.

"Dean, don't start again," Sam said.

"I'm just saying," Dean said.

"As far as I knew, he didn't have any sons," Shayla said, "Looks like he kept it from all of us."

"I still don't buy it," Dean said.

"What do you want from me a paternity test?" Shayla said.

"If you are done arguing," Bobby said, "Maybe we can talk about this like adults?"


	3. Chapter 3

So, you live here?" Shayla said, with Sam and Dean at Bobby's place.

"It's home," Bobby said.

Looking around the room, Shayla said, "What happened to your other friend?"

"What?" Sam said.

"The good looking guy in the trench coat, where did he go?" Shayla said.

"You mean Cas?" Sam said. Shayla nodded. "He's looking into some things," Sam said.

"What are we really here for?" Shayla said, "To discuss the specter in my store or the family reunion?"  
>"No one is going to be able to concentrate on any specters until we clear up this sibling issue," Bobby said.<p>

"There's no issue," Dean said.

"Did I offend you or something?" Shayla said.

"Okay, fine," Dean said, "I'll play along. Where's your proof?"  
>"What do you want from me?" Shayla said.<p>

"A birth certificate, driver's license?" Dean said.

"I don't have my birth certificate," Shayla said, opening her wallet, "But if my license makes you feel better…" She handed it to him.

Looking it over Dean relayed the name, "Shayla Paresam?"

"That's Pares-am," Shayla annunciated.

"Excuse me," Dean said, "I can't help but notice it doesn't say Shayla Winchester."

"I did not grow up with my birth family," Shayla said, "I was adopted, it was that family's last name."

"Okay," Dean said, "I still don't see anything…" He trailed off staring at the license.

"Looks like you do now," Sam said, "What is it?"

Dean turned the license over in his hands examining it front and back. "And this is real?" he said.

"Of course it is," Shayla said. Dean looked from the license to Shayla, to Sam.

"What?" Sam said.

"See for yourself," Dean said, handing him the license.

Sam looked it over and said, "It looks real to me, nothing different than any other one."

"Check out the date of birth," Dean said.

Sam located it and paused. He looked questioningly at Dean.

"What is that look about?" Shayla said, "What is so odd about my birth date."

"It's the hole in your story," Dean said.

"If you call this a story one more time, I swear I'll kick your ass," Shayla said.

Dean smirked. "You can try," he said, "But we know you're not telling the truth about who you are."

"I can see the wheels turning and I can't wait to hear the rest of this," Shayla said.

"Your birth date," Dean said, "May 2 1983, proves you are not John Winchester's daughter."

"Why's that?" Shayla said.

"That's when Sam was born," Dean said, "Same day, same year. So you can see what you're saying is impossible."

"Not really," Bobby said.

"How do you figure?" Dean said.

"Do I have to draw you a picture?" Bobby said, "Think about it."

"Twins," Sam said.

"Oh, now we're going off the deep end," Dean said.

"I'm beginning to agree with you," Shayla nervously said, "This is getting too strange for me." She stood up to leave, "I shouldn't even be here."

"Shayla hang on," Sam said, "This could be real here. I mean we could be…" He trailed off and then he said, "That's how you knew."

"What are you talking about," Shayla said.

"At the store, you called me Sam," Sam said, "I hadn't told you my name and I couldn't figure out how you knew."

"I just did," Shayla said.

"Right," Sam said, "If we really are connected, that would explain it."

Shayla shook her head, "I need to go, I can't deal with this right now. Can I please have that back?" She reached out for her license and Sam handed it to her.

"Shayla please wait," Sam said.

"Let her go, Sam," Dean said.

Shayla replaced her license as a couple of items slipped out and clinked on the floor. "This has to be a big misunderstanding," she said.

Dean bent down to retrieve her fallen belongings.

"I don't think so," Sam said.

"This is all just…" Shayla paused unable to find the words to finish. She shook her head, "I'm sorry about this."

"Where did you get this?" Dean said, examining a photo as one of the items from the floor.

"I'm sure you know who that is," Shayla said, "It's the only picture I have of him and me together."

"That's you?" Dean said.

"Yes, it was my 12th birthday," Shayla said, "It's the only time he spent the whole day with me."

"He was missing in action on my 12th birthday," Sam said. Looking at Dean he said, "I remember you were trying to cover for him and make it special for me."

"We has so much fun that day," Shayla smiled, "At the end of it I wanted to go with him, but he said no."

"He say why?" Dean said.

"Not really," Shayla said, "Just that one day I would understand." She paused before she said, "I still don't."

"Sounds like you saw him a lot," Sam said.

"I wouldn't say a lot," Shayla said, "Every now and then he would stop by to see me. Even though I was given up, he wanted me to know that he was my father. Of course I had more questions as I got older, saw him a little less, he never gave me a straight answer about why I was for adoption, why I couldn't spend more time with him or what he even did for a living." She looked at Sam and Dean and said, "Maybe you can answer some of those questions."  
>"Maybe, maybe not," Dean said.<p>

"Truth is we didn't always see that much of him either," Sam said.

"You didn't ?" Shayla said. Sam shook his head.

"Here," Dean said, holding a key out to Shayla, "This fell out your purse too."

"Thanks," Shayla said, "I wish I knew what it was for."

"You're carrying around a key and you don't know what it's for?" Dean said. Shayla looked at Dean and then looked away. "You're going to tell me that he gave that to you too," Dean said.

"Yes, he did," Shayla said.

"And he didn't tell you why?" Dean said.

"No," Shayla said, "He asked me to trust him and one day I would know what it was for. So I trusted him and now I have more questions that ever."

"I have to admit, that does sound like him," Dean said.

Sam noticed Bobby was leaving the room. "Bobby…?" Sam said.

"I'll be back in a minute," Bobby called.

"You still don't believe me do you," Shayla said.

"I don't know," Dean said, "You have to look at this from my perspective. Suddenly here you are claiming to be my father's long lost daughter. I find it hard to believe."

"It is possible," Sam said.

"Why wouldn't he have said anything to any of us?" Shayla said.

"I don't know," Dean said, rubbing his forehead, "This whole thing is giving me a headache."

"I thought it was just me," Shayla sighed.

Bobby entered the room, carrying a rectangular metal box, that he sat on the desk.

"What's that?" Sam said.

"I'm not sure," Bobby said.

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"Okay, you boys may be upset with me about this," Bobby said.

"What is it?" Dean said.

"I've had this for a long time," Bobby said, "I got it from John."

"You what?" Dean said.

"He gave this to me when you boys were small and told me to hold on to it for safekeeping," Bobby said.

"What's in it?" Sam said.

"I don't know," Bobby said, "He asked me to trust him and one day I would understand what it was for."

"That's exactly what he said to me," Shayla said.

"I know," Bobby said, "It has a lock and you have a key."

Shayla looked at the key in her hand and then from Sam to Dean.

"Wait, why would he give you something and not tell you what it was," Dean said, "You've had this all this time and never said anything?"

"He asked me not to let anyone else have it and to trust him, so I did," Bobby said.

"It's from our father and you didn't think you could trust us?" Dean said.

"Hey Dean, calm down," Sam said, "He was just following Dad's request." Looking at Shayla he said, "Maybe we can find out what's in it now."

"It's your key, it's your call," Bobby said.

Shayla walked over to the desk and handed Bobby the key. Preparing to try it in the lock he said, "Here goes nothing." He put it in position and the key slipped easily into place.

"It fits," Sam said.

As Bobby turned the key, the lock clicked open.

Bobby lifted the lid as Sam, Dean and Shayla peeked inside.

"What is this, old photos?" Dean said.

"A few anyway," Sam said.

Bobby lifted one out and half smiled.

"What?" Dean said.

"I think I found the answer to your question," Bobby said, handing the picture to Dean.

He looked it over and flipping it to the back and then front again. "Son of a…" he said.

"What?" Sam said. Without a word, Dean handed to photo to Sam. He stared at it for a few seconds. "Dean, that's definitely you."

"I know," Dean said, "And you and…" he looked at Shayla, "…you."

"Let me see that," Shayla said. Sam showed her a picture of a little boy sitting with a baby one either side of him. "What are you saying?" she said.

"That's Dean," Sam said, pointing out the little boy, "The babies are you and me." He flipped to the back where it was written, 'Sam, Dean and Shayla.'

"That's Dad's handwriting too," Dean said, "You would think I would remember that, but I don't."

"So, he did bring us all together," Sam said, "At least for a little while."

"What else is in here?" Dean said.

"There's this," Bobby said.

Dean took the item from him. "That's not yours," Bobby said.

Looking at it Dean said, "Your right it's not." He held it out to Shayla, "It's yours. It's your birth certificate."

Shayla took it from him. Looking at it with her Sam said, "Shayla Winchester?"

"But that's not right," Shayla said, "That's not my legal name."

"According to that it is," Sam said.

"You said it was Parsons or something," Dean said.

"Paresam," Shayla said.

"I was close," Dean said.

"How do you spell that?" Bobby said.

"P-A-R-E-S-A-M," Shayla said.

Picking up on the last part of her name Dean said, "Sam."

"Pare Sam," Bobby said.

"Okay, that's too much of a coincidence," Dean said, "What does it mean?"

"Pare," Bobby said, "What if you spell it another way 'pair'. Pair Sam. What's another word for pair?"

"Twin," Shayla said.

"Pair Sam," Bobby said, "Sam's twin."

"He made it up," Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Shayla said.

"Your whole last name," Dean said, "He made it up."

"That doesn't make any sense," Shayla said.

"Actually, it makes perfect sense," Sam said.

"My entire identity is fake?" Shayla said, "Everything that is in my name is not legal? Everything from my license to my store. Why would he do that? To give your daughter up for adoption and fake her whole identity, who does that?"  
>"I think we need to talk," Sam said.<p>

"I feel like I'm all talked out," Shayla said, dropping onto the couch.

"It's late, why don't we pick this up in the morning," Bobby said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Sam said, "Shayla, I can take you….home." He paused when he saw her leaning against the arm of the couch, dozing.

"Or she could sleep here," Dean said.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean walked down the stairs, the next morning to find Sam immersed in his laptop and Bobby flipping through the pages of books. Spying Dean, Bobby said, "Good morning, sunshine."

"How long have you guys been up?" Dean said.

"Awhile," Sam said, not looking away from his computer. Sitting next to him Dean said, "Did you find anything?"

"No," Sam said, "Nothing about a heavy breathing, tall, dark figure who has a fetish for bookstores." Looking over he said, "Bobby?"

"Nothing here," Bobby said.

"Is Shayla still sleeping?" Dean said.

"She's gone," Bobby said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Dean said.

"She went to the bookstore," Bobby said.

"She what?" Dean said, "Why would she do that?"

"Probably because she has a business to run," Sam said.

"And you let her go there alone?" Dean said.

"Careful Dean," Sam said, "You almost sound like you care."  
>"She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Bobby said, "She'll call if anything happens."<p>

* * *

><p>Shayla cautiously peeked down every aisle of the store, relieved to find that everything was calm and quiet. Shaking off her uneasy feeling she approached the front counter and paused by the desk fan. She reached over and pressed the on button. The fan began to hum and circulate air into the room. She checked her cell phone, she now had Bobby's number on speed dial, as well Sam had given her his number. She felt it was too quiet, so she flipped on the radio. "Okay," she nodded to herself.<p>

"Thank you," Shayla smiled as a customer, left the store with a purchase. It had been a slow day for business and Shayla was considering closing early. Taking another walk around the store she located the book Sam had taken an interest in. She pulled it off the shelf, thinking she would give it to him anyway. She was smiling as she strolled over to the front counter, when she stopped and lost her smile. The fan had stopped running. Clutching the book close to her she couldn't stop the fear that was creeping over her. "Stop it," she said, to herself, "It's just an old fan." A static noise suddenly came over the music on the radio, making her jump, then it shut itself off. She ran to counter to grab her cell phone, only it wasn't there. She frantically looked all around behind the counter. "I had it right here…" she thought. Thinking she may have left it on a bookshelf she approached the aisle, and thought she was imagining it at first, when she heard the heavy breathing.

"No…" she said, "Not again." Out of the corner of her eye she knew the figure was back again. Trembling, she slowly looked to her left to see glowing eyes staring through her.

* * *

><p>Dean was staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. "You feel any better about this?" Bobby's voice startled him.<p>

"I don't know Bobby," Dean said, "It can't be."

"A lot of evidence points to the contrary," Bobby said.

Turning to face him, Dean said, "You believe her. You think she really is our sister."

"Well, yeah," Bobby said, "All the pieces fit together."

"Come on, Dean," Sam said, "Everything from having Bobby's phone number, to the key, to the pictures. You saw the name on her birth certificate."  
>"Shayla Winchester," Dean sighed.<p>

"Sam's twin," Bobby said.

Dean shook his head. "Why didn't he tell us?"

"There could be a lot of reasons," Sam said.

"Just one more thing he kept from us," Dean said.

"Sam," Castiel made him jump as he was suddenly beside him.

"Haven't we talked about sneaking up on people?" Dean said.

Ignoring Dean's comment, Castiel still focused on Sam said, "You're alright."

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Sam said.

"You had that feeling again didn't you?" Dean said.

"Something's wrong," Castiel frowned, "I can't shake the sense that your in danger."

"Your radar is off," Dean said, "As you can see Sam is perfectly fine."

"What kind of danger are we talking about?" Bobby said.

"It was as though something evil was after him," Castiel said.

"What if it's not me," Sam said.  
>"It's centered around you," Castiel said.<p>

"There is every likelihood that Shayla is my twin sister," Sam said, "What if it's her?"

* * *

><p>Claws were reaching out for Shayla and she turned to run, but the creature was suddenly in her path again. She was backing away, the figure matching every step that she took. She was backed against bookshelves with nowhere left to go. Sharp talons were just inches from her as the creature suddenly stumbled back a few steps and Castiel was in between them. He raised his hand and pushed a force against the creature, only to have it stagger a few steps back, before it started to advance towards them again. Castiel tried again but was met with the same result, except for the growl that erupted from it<p>

Taking a hold of Shayla, Castiel said, "Take a deep breath." He then disappeared with her.

Shayla's screams startled everyone at Bobby's as Castiel arrived with her. Scared she backed away from Castiel, stumbling into Sam, which made her cry out again.

"Shayla, it's okay," Sam said, "Take it easy."

"No," Shayla said, panicked, "I was…I can't be…._how __did __I __get __here_?"

"It's okay," Sam said, again, "You remember how yesterday when you first met Cas and he told you he…was an angel?"

"He actually really is," Dean said.

Shayla looked from Dean to Sam and then cautiously eyed Castiel, who nodded confirmation to her. "This can't be happening," she said.

"You don't have to worry, he's a friend, on our side," Sam said.

Shayla took a hold of Sam's arm and said, "I don't feel so good."

"Traveling with Cas, for the first time can do that," Dean said. Turning to Castiel he said, "So, it was her that was in danger?"

"Yes, something was definitely after her," Castiel said, "It almost had her. I don't understand you said, she was Sam's twin? When did that happen?"

"Maybe she is," Dean said, "We're not sure."

"Hey, it explains why Cas sensed the danger and thought it was me," Sam said.

"What was it?" Dean said.

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Castiel said, "I tried to defeat it but it wouldn't respond to anything I tried. I think I made it angry. I decided the best thing to do was bring her here."

"Thank you," Shayla said.

"Your safety is important," Castiel said.

Shayla kept her eyes on Castiel, focused on him, until Dean said, "Shayla?" It was the second time he had called her name.

"What?" she said.

Dean shared a glance with Sam, they could tell she had taken a liking to Castiel. "Is there anything else you can tell us about the monster?" Dean said.

"It looked like part man, part creature," Shayla said.

"Yeah, you said, arms and legs, claws for fingers glowing eyes," Dean said, "Anything else?"

"It had a beard," Shayla said, "But it was scraggly, almost like a nest."

"Well, that's different," Dean said.

"I noticed it's shoes," Castiel said.

"You noticed it's shoes," Dean plainly repeated, "Were they stylish?"

"No," Castiel said, "They were on backwards."

Sam and Dean looked at each other with recognition on their faces. "Glowing eyes, nesting beard, backward shoes," Dean said.

"Sounds like a Leszy," Sam said.

"Yeah, sounds like it," Bobby said, "But they live in forests and only attack if their woodland is threatened."

"Maybe he doesn't like to read," Dean said.

"You're right," Shayla said.

"I was kidding," Dean said.

"It's the books," Shayla said, "Actually the paper, which comes from trees, which comes from the forest."

"It must have tracked down the actual paper that destroyed his territory and now it's out for revenge," Sam said.

"So, how do we get rid of it?" Shayla said.

"The easiest way is to destroy the books that have the papers of interest in them," Sam said.

"How do we know which ones they are?" Shayla said.

"You don't," Bobby said. They were all looking at her.

"Oh, come on that's my store, the way I make a living," Shayla said.

"There might be another way," Dean said, "Go down there and wait for it and shoot it."

"These things are fast, you'll never get a clear shot," Sam said.

"Anyone up for a bonfire?" Dean said.

"You had better be kidding again," Shayla said.


	5. Chapter 5

Shayla unlocked the door of the store and let Bobby, Sam and Dean inside. "Okay, now we'll take care of this," Sam said.

"I don't feel right leaving you all here," Shayla said.

"You shouldn't be here," Dean said.

"Okay, just let me grab one thing," Shayla said, walking past them. She grabbed a book off the counter as Dean said, "Is it always so cold in here?"

"No," Shayla said warily.

It was steady, and they all heard the heavy breathing. "It's here," Shayla said.

"Shayla, get out now," Dean said.

She rushed for the door but the lock fell into place as she reached it. She felt in her pockets for her keys, but they weren't there.

"It's locked!" Shayla said.

"So, it wants to play that way," Dean said.

The three of them had weapons ready, when the creature appeared at the end of a book aisle.

"It is an ugly spud," Dean said. Focusing on Dean, it growled. "Right back at you," Dean said. He prepared to shoot, but his weapon wouldn't fire.

"Damn thing is jammed," Dean said. He suddenly doubled over holding his stomach, grimacing in pain.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"It's using it's magic," Bobby said.

"Somebody shoot it," Dean groaned, as he fell to his knees.

Sam aimed his weapon, but it also would not work. The creature looked at Sam and caused him to suffer the same ailment as Dean.

"You're messing with the wrong…" was all Bobby got out before he was suffering the same. The creature approached Sam and was hovering, preparing to attack.

"Hey!" Shayla yelled. The creature looked at her. "You want this?" She held up a book, "Then come and get it!"

The creature growled and followed her as she rushed to the other side of the store.

"You want it so bad?" Shayla said, "Here you go." She threw the book at it, striking on the shoulder. It stopped and growled at her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Shayla…!" Sam said.

"Hey, Grizzly Adams," Dean said, as he struggled on the floor. The creature looked at him. "Yeah, I'm talking to you," Dean said, "You don't mess with her like that."

The creature reached out it's claws and leaned over Dean, dragging it's claws across his shoulder.

Dean moaned in pain, as Shayla tried to recover herself. She watched as the creature prepared to attack Dean again.

Reaching into her pocket she said, "Your not going to mess with my family." She flicked a lighter and lit a book on fire. It quickly spread through the bookshelf, startling the creature. It approached the flames and growled.

The pain lessening Sam grabbed his weapon and fired at the creature. The creature howled in pain, as it was hit, falling to it's knees. Shayla was close to it and it was still able to attack. It struck her on the arm with claws as she cried out.

"I told you to leave my sister alone," Dean said, suddenly standing alongside it. He fired his weapon and the creature fell to the ground. He pulled Shayla to her feet as the four of them fled the store.

They moved a safe distance away, watching as the store was engulfed in flames.

Dean put a comforting arm around Shayla's shoulders. "You've got insurance right?" he said.

"Are you okay?" Sam said to Shayla as they were all at the safety of Bobby's house.

"I'm not sure," Shayla said.

"I had hoped I would have been able to help more," Castiel said.

"You saved my life," Shayla said, "I call that helping." She smiled at him.

Raising a beer Dean said, "To wearing your shoes the right way around." He took a drink.

"So, this is what you do every day?" Shayla said, "Chase monsters?"

"Among other things," Dean said.

"Actually, we're what you call hunters," Sam said.

"Ghost hunters?" Shayla said.

"Ghosts, demons, evil sprits," Dean said, "You name it, we've seen it. Even destroyed our fair share of them."

"Odd career choice, but that doesn't sound so bad," Shayla said.

"Some days are worse than others," Dean said.

"How did you learn about all this?" Shayla said.

"Our Dad taught us," Sam said.

"Dad?" Shayla said surprised, "Now it makes a little more sense. Why he would never tell me what he did for work."

"I think that's why you were given up for adoption too," Sam said, "To keep you safe from all of this."

"He made sure he kept his eye on you though," Dean said, "He set up your whole identity and it worked."

"I'm fairly sure he knew you'd eventually find each other," Bobby said, "It was just a matter of when."

"For what it's worth, as far as I'm concerned your part of the family," Sam said.

Shayla smiled at him. "Who have thought a twin brother," she said. Looking at Dean she said, "And a stubborn big brother."

"Okay," Dean said, "I don't trust easy and after everything we've seen and what you've told us, I have every reason to believe that your who you say you are."

"You're a difficult one to figure out," Shayla said.

"I've been told that," Dean said.

"Is that your way of welcoming her to the family?" Sam said.

"Yes," Dean said, "Brace yourself, you're one of us."

"Thanks, I think," Shayla said, "I'm just not sure what to do now."

"You were pretty good in that fight tonight," Sam said.

"Saved our sorry butts," Dean said.

"Are you saying that I have hunter instincts?" Shayla said.

"You have Winchester instincts," Dean said.

"Yeah, well, that's not something I want to do again," Shayla said, gesturing to her bandaged arm.

"We'll help you get back on your feet again," Sam said.

"Where did Cas go?" Shayla said.

"He had stuff to do," Dean said.

"He didn't even say he was leaving," Shayla said, sounding disappointed.

"That's Cas," Dean said, "Anyway, whose up for a food run?"  
>"Again?" Bobby said.<p>

"We have to celebrate," Dean said, "And that's what we do when we celebrate, we eat."

On the outskirts of the city, a rustling in the trees was accompanied by two sets of glowing eyes. A hand with clawed fingers rested protectively on her young, as she awaited the return of her mate.


End file.
